RGB
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: "Makoto los rodea con sus brazos. Haruka pasa su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Makoto, sorprendiéndose al rozar el brazo de Rin; es entonces cuando, en un impulso, también abraza a Rin y luego lo siente devolver el gesto".


**Título: **RGB

**Cantidad de Palabras:** 5.428

**Notas: **Después de escribir "_Lo que el agua se llevó_", me quedó una sensación extraña, demasiado triste para mi gusto, así que, escribí esto.

-No es absolutamente necesario haber leído "_Lo que el agua se llevó_", pero es recomendable. Cronológicamente, este fic está ubicado antes de "_Lo que…_", así que no hay advertencias para este fic, pueden leer sin riesgo.

-Favor buscar "RGB" en Wikipedia, para tener una percepción más interesante respecto al significado del título. Quiero que cada lector tenga su punto de vista. Sin embargo, puedo decir lo siguiente: RGB, es un modelo de color que usa los colores Rojo, Verde y Azul (_**R**ed_, _**G**reen_, _**B**lue_, en inglés).

**_Disclaimer: _**_Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

Makoto abre los ojos a las seis de la mañana en punto, la realización que tiene no demora un segundo en llegar: "Tengo diecinueve".

"¿Qué he hecho con mi vida?", agrega una parte de él, inevitablemente.

La otra parte de él, no está de acuerdo y le recuerda que aunque no todo es perfecto, va en buen camino para lograr sus sueños, incluso cuando ha salido recientemente de la escuela ha contado con suerte.

A sus diecinueve años, Makoto tiene un trabajo molesto, pero estable, conserva las amistades que ha hecho en sus años de escuela y no se ha alejado de su familia. Tampoco se ha alejado de Haruka: ambos estudian diferentes carreras y asisten a la misma universidad, viven en pequeños cuartos, con poca distancia entre sí. Se encuentran bastante seguido, a veces dentro de la universidad mientras almuerzan o tienen un espacio entre clases, otras veces, cuando Makoto lo invita a cenar o viceversa. Siempre tienen algo de qué hablar, últimamente, el tema ha sido el apartamento que piensa comprar Makoto: no es muy grande, tiene dos pequeños cuartos y un baño, una diminuta cocina —que no piensa usar mucho, así que no le presta atención a este detalle—, y una mesa de centro en la sala, que hará las veces de comedor.

Haruka suele escucharlo mientras habla del apartamento y esboza una leve sonrisa. Sugiere, como lo hace al menos cuatro veces por semana y todos los fines de semana, que vayan al acuario o al zoológico. Una vez allí, se sienta, saca una libreta de dibujo, un lápiz y empieza a dibujar: monos, delfines, pulpos, leones... cualquier animal que vea. Makoto se sienta a su lado y lo observa, pasando sus ojos del animal a Haruka y de Haruka al animal, admirado por la habilidad de su amigo.

Luego, está Rin. El pelirrojo se las ha arreglado para volverse parte de aquella rutina. Después de encontrarse con Makoto en el café que había sido su primer trabajo, lo sigue a su paseo con Haruka. Al principio, el joven no le encuentra razón a su presencia, más tarde, parece acostumbrarse e incluso un par de veces lo llama para que los acompañe. Acostumbra sentarse junto a Makoto, haciendo comentarios que van desde el sarcasmo hasta las exclamaciones de aburrimiento.

Había sido Rin quien había animado a Makoto a nadar en el tanque de los tiburones, a darle de comer a una jirafa, después, lo hala del brazo, señalando los animales en las jaulas, diciendo que sólo por hacer una locura, los liberaría durante la noche, para que pudiesen armar caos. Siempre sonriente, siempre positivo, Rin lo hala y Makoto lo sigue, sólo para alcanzarlo luego y caminar a su lado, una nueva energía encendida en él.

Y ahora, es el mismo Rin, quien interrumpe su agradable aletargamiento matutino con un mensaje enviado a su teléfono celular. Makoto balbucea apoyado en su almohada y lee:

"_Good morning!_". Makoto lee el mensaje tres veces, antes de comprenderlo. Rin ha adquirido la tendencia de enviarle mensajes en inglés a cualquier hora del día, desde los comienzos de sus clases de inglés, seis meses atrás. Dichas clases habían tenido buenos frutos, pero Makoto admitía que la mayor parte de ellas había transcurrido entre charlas banales, experimentos culinarios y vídeos de comediantes en internet. El joven escribe una respuesta rápida y recibe una respuesta igualmente rápida:

"_No entiendo, Makoto, ¿sigues dormido?_". Makoto mira el mensaje enviado y se da cuenta que ha enviado un montón de letras que pretenden ser un saludo mañanero y han resultado significando algo distinto.

"_Lo siento… Buenos días :__) _", escribe, se asegura que el mensaje sea claro y lo envía, un par de minutos después, recibe la respuesta.

"_¿Por qué estás despierto a estas horas?_"

"_No sé_". Makoto vuelve a pensar en sus diecinueve años y se pregunta por qué Rin aún no le ha dicho nada.

"_Está haciendo un buen día_", dice el siguiente mensaje de Rin y Makoto asume que ha olvidado que ese día es su cumpleaños, responde con un monosílabo y jura que no ha pasado un segundo después del envío, cuando su teléfono suena, con el tono que el mismo Rin ha programado para sus llamadas: una canción de rock de los 90.

Durante las dos horas que hablan, ninguno de los dos menciona la celebración del día, Rin se centra en contar una larga historia que hace reír a Makoto, las últimas noticias sobre sus estudios, la universidad, el nuevo novio de Gou —que ni a Nagisa ni a Rei parece caerles bien—, unos audífonos que Rin quiere comprar, nuevos trabajos, el futuro apartamento de Makoto, hasta que, pasadas las ocho y media de la mañana, Rin se despide. Makoto evita sentirse triste u olvidado, quizá Rin tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza y se le ha olvidado la fecha.

"Tengo diecinueve años", piensa Makoto "¿Qué he hecho con mi vida?". No le molesta que Rin haya olvidado su cumpleaños, y sabe que el resto de sus amigos lo saludarán más tarde. Sin embargo, el pequeño cuarto jamás ha parecido tan solitario, ni tan _grande_.

Casi es mediodía y Makoto ha alcanzado a barrer, lavar la loza que ha usado la noche anterior, organizar la siempre precaria pila de libros, tirar papeles inservibles y limpiar su vivienda. Se sienta en su cama deseando como nunca tener su apartamento lo más pronto posible, ya está cansado de tropezarse con cada cosa cuando intenta dar un paso y de tirar la pila de libros cuando sin querer la toca con el pie, tampoco le gusta desayunar en su cuarto. ¿Tal vez haya dado un paso muy rápido al querer vivir solo? Después de pensarlo unos segundos, decide que no se ha arrepentido de su decisión y atiende su teléfono que acaba de sonar con un nuevo mensaje:

"_Abre la puerta_". Es Rin, Makoto responde con un emoticón, expresando su confusión, la réplica que recibe es directa y clara: "_Abre_". Makoto le hace caso y al abrir la puerta, encuentra al pelirrojo apoyado sobre una pared, deslizando un dedo sobre la pantalla de su celular. Está vistiendo una chaqueta de sudadera de color azul oscuro, con la cremallera cerrada hasta el pecho, a través de la abertura se vislumbra una camiseta de color gris con algún mensaje que Makoto no puede discernir, la mano que no tiene el celular está metida dentro del bolsillo lateral de sus jeans ajustados y en sus pies calza unas zapatillas deportivas de color rojo, el pie derecho se mueve impaciente y su voz llega desde algún lugar hasta los oídos de Makoto:

—¿Buenos días?

—Hola, Rin —responde Makoto, sintiéndose un poco cohibido cuando lo ve entrar, él está vistiendo las prendas más desgastadas que posee: el pantalón del uniforme del club de natación de Iwatobi que ahora le queda un poco corto, una camiseta gris oscura, que solía ser negra y tiene un par de agujeros en la parte trasera y unas zapatillas desgastadas. Rin no hace ningún comentario y se sienta en el improvisado sofá, que en realidad son dos sillas juntas y cubiertas con una manta negra, Makoto siempre advierte a sus visitantes que no se sienten en la unión de las dos sillas.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Makoto, por supuesto, él _tiene_ que empezar la conversación disculpándose—: Estaba haciendo aseo.  
—¡Aseo! —exclama Rin— ¿En tu cumpleaños?  
—¿Sí?  
—No, no, no… —Rin sacude la cabeza como si Makoto hubiese cometido un pecado capital—. Báñate. Ponte otra ropa. Vamos a salir.  
—¿Perdón? —Makoto siente que una parte vital de su estómago desaparece y trata de ocultar su sorpresa sentándose al frente de Rin— ¿De qué hablas?  
—Hablo de que vamos a ir a la playa, con Haru. A celebrar tu cumpleaños.  
—¿Nadar? Pero, el clima…—El estómago de Makoto se ha recuperado y ahora sólo mira a Rin, extrañado.  
—Makoto. —Rin se pone de pie y pone las manos en sus hombros, se inclina hasta que sus ojos están al mismo nivel—. Báñate y ponte ropa decente, es todo lo que te estoy pidiendo. —Al ser evidente que Makoto quiere protestar, Rin lo toma del brazo y a empujones hace que entre al baño.

Una vez ha cumplido su cometido, Rin vuelve a su lugar. Se ha dado cuenta que no se ha quitado la mochila que lleva cruzada sobre su hombro, así que la deja junto a la pila de libros, el único lugar libre en aquel estrecho espacio. Procura hacerlo con cuidado, no quiere volver a tirar los libros, como le ha sucedido varias veces.

Al cabo de un rato de frustraciones con los juegos de su celular, Rin toma el de Makoto que acaba de ver tirado sobre una pequeña silla. Makoto no usa ninguna clase de clave o patrón de desbloqueo, así que cualquier persona puede mirar los contenidos del aparato a sus anchas, sin preocuparse de ser descubierto. Es más, Rin estaba seguro que si Makoto lo descubría, _él mismo_ terminaría disculpándose por haber dejado su celular por ahí.

Lo primero que ve Rin son las llamadas, hay una de sus padres, una de Gou, otra de Nagisa y otra de Rei. Ninguna ha durado más de ocho minutos, excepto la de sus padres, que tiene una duración de veinte, quizá haya hablado también con los gemelos. La llamada más larga, ha sido la de Rin, con un tiempo de dos horas y veintidós minutos. "_Catorce segundos_", agrega Rin en su cabeza, mientras se desplaza hacia la aplicación de mensajería instantánea. Las conversaciones allí no son numerosas: de nuevo, hay una con Gou, otra con Nagisa, otra con Rei y otra con sus padres, a éstas se suman una con Haruka, otra con una chica que Rin no conoce, otra con Rin y una conversación grupal con Haruka y Rin que han creado al principio de esa semana. Nada interesante. No es que Rin quiera encontrar algo interesante, es pura curiosidad y Makoto ha dejado su celular a su alcance, es una tentación que Rin no puede resistir.

Al pasar a la galería de fotos, tampoco ve nada que le llame la atención, en un principio. Se cruza varias veces con el rostro de su hermana, el de la profesora cuyo nombre no recuerda, el entrenador Sasabe, los miembros del equipo de natación, los nuevos miembros que recibieron casi al final del año escolar, su familia… Allí, Rin se detiene, sorprendido: Makoto tiene más de un centenar de fotos de sus hermanos menores y no puede evitar notar que, en más de la mitad de ellas, está Haruka, como si fuera un miembro más de la familia, en ninguna de ellas sonríe, pero en todas parece tranquilo, en paz con el mundo y consigo mismo, al contrario de Rin.

A veces, Rin se siente un poco celoso, no le disgusta su vida familiar —al contrario, adora a su hermana y a su madre—, sin embargo nunca ha tenido la sensación de ser bienvenido como un familiar en la casa de alguien más. Los padres de Makoto lo quieren, Ren y Ran se cuelgan de sus piernas cada vez que lo ven y, las pocas veces que ha visto a los padres de Haruka, éstos lo saludan cálidamente. No obstante, siempre le ha parecido que es una clase de amabilidad obligada, sólo por que Rin el amigo de sus respectivos hijos o hermano mayor. Es algo tonto, lo sabe, pero pensar en ello le hace sentirse un poco solo, como si hubiese algo que funcionase mal dentro de él y no le permitiera amoldarse a otra familia que no fuese la suya, quizá sea porque él no ha estado con otra persona desde antes de nacer, como ha sucedido con Haruka y Makoto. Quizá por ello para Haruka era inevitable ser parte de la familia Tachibana de una forma que Rin no podría ser.

"_Ah, no, eso no…_", piensa Rin, enojado consigo mismo. Mira los otros álbumes de fotos y suelta una risita "_Esto es tan propio de él_", se dice a sí mismo, mientras abre un álbum con un nombre bastante claro: "Gatos". Y su sorpresa no es menor a la que sintió cuando vio las fotos de Ran y Ren —y Haruka—. En el álbum hay tantas fotos de felinos que Rin ni siquiera se atreve a mirar el número y los hay de todas las variedades, formas y tamaños: hay una camada de recién nacidos, otro blanco, otro con la mitad de la cara negra y la otra mitad amarillo oscuro, otro gris, uno sin cola, hay uno negro con una pata de color blanco, otro de color amarillo, otro negro, uno de ésos que no tenían pelo, otro que tenía _demasiado _pelo, otro gigante, otro diminuto… "_Demasiados gatos_", piensa Rin, no sin sentirse un poco enternecido.

—¡Ah, Rin! —exclama Makoto.  
—¡Makoto! —responde su compañero, casi dejando caer el celular—. Estaba mirando tus gatos…  
—Gatos… —Makoto ha parecido olvidar por un momento de las fotos, luego sonríe—. ¿Las viste todas?  
—¿Tú crees que tengo _tanto _tiempo? ¡Hay un millón de fotos!  
—No hay un millón, Rin —responde Makoto, alzando una ceja.  
—Hay más fotos que las de tus hermanos…—Al darse cuenta que ha revelado detalles que no debería, se levanta con rapidez de su sitio—: ¿Nos vamos? —. El joven toma su mochila con _extrema _precaución y luego mira su celular—. Haru nos está esperando.

En efecto, el muchacho está esperándolos en una parada de bus cerca de la vivienda de Makoto. Al verlos, los saluda con un movimiento de la cabeza, luego, se dirige a Rin:

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto, Rin?  
—Es su culpa —responde Rin, señalando a Makoto, quien simplemente sonríe. Haruka hace una mueca y señala el bus que se acerca.

.

El azul que veía extenderse hasta donde sus ojos pueden alcanzar es similar al de los ojos de Haruka. El sol brillando sobre su cabeza, le recuerda a Nagisa porque es precisamente eso, brillante. Hacia su derecha hay una pareja: la mujer acostada boca abajo y el hombre que está aplicando protector solar en su espalda se detiene un momento para acomodarse su gafas de una manera casi idéntica a Rei. Cubriendo a la pareja hay una sombrilla de un color rojo oscuro, lo que lleva a Makoto a pensar en Rin y el tono de su cabello y de sus ojos.

Es precisamente Rin quien, por primera vez en casi media hora, deja de discutir con Haruka, para llamar la atención de Makoto:

—Hey… Tierra llamando a Makoto, ¿Estás ahí? —pregunta, moviendo una mano frente a sus ojos.  
—¿Qué? —Makoto sacude su cabeza y sonríe—: ¿Decías algo?  
—Estaba diciendo que deberíamos dejarte acá e irnos a otra parte, porque al parecer no te importa.  
—Ah, no, no —responde Makoto, sonríe como si se disculpara—, estaba pensando.  
—¿En qué?  
Makoto suspira y el sonido atrae la atención de Haruka, que ha estado concentrado en el mar, el joven lo mira y por unos segundos comparten esa extraña telepatía que solo tienen ellos dos, Rin gruñe.  
—No es el momento, ni el lugar para esto —dice el muchacho—. ¿Acaso están casados?  
—Rin —llama Haruka, se ubica frente a él y lo mira, con la misma intensidad con la que a veces mira a Makoto, como queriendo buscar algo en el fondo de sus ojos. Rin se aleja un paso, murmurando algo; Haruka parece rendirse y se aleja, expresando su disgusto en susurros. Makoto ríe suavemente.  
—¿Hay algún truco? —pregunta Rin.  
—No sé de qué hablas, Rin —responde Makoto, haciendo una mueca de incomprensión.  
—De… eso... —Rin gesticula, señalando la cabeza de Makoto, y luego a Haruka, que se ha acercado a la orilla—. Eso que tienen ustedes dos.  
—¿Supongo que es porque somos amigos? —aventura Makoto, poco convencido. En realidad comprende un poco de lo que habla Rin, mas no puede decir exactamente _cómo_ lo hace, solo sabe que puede leer a Haruka como a un libro abierto, supone que todo se resume a la observación y distintas fases de prueba y error. Makoto ha tenido diecinueve años para llegar allí y aun así cree que a veces hay cosas de su amigo que no comprende, cosas para las que quizá necesite otros diecinueve años o una eternidad. Makoto no sabe cómo ha hecho para estar —como ha dicho alguien alguna vez— en perfecta armonía con Haruka, es algo que le parece tan natural como respirar.

—Mírame —ordena de repente Rin. Makoto tuerce los ojos, Rin no parece pensar lo mismo. Obedece de todas maneras, ambos se detienen y Rin clava sus ojos en los de Makoto—. Dime qué estoy pensando.  
—Rin… —trata de decir Makoto, se ve interrumpido por la intensidad de los ojos de Rin. Es la misma pasión de siempre y esta vez se nota algo más, en el fondo hay un brillo que Makoto sabe ha estado ahí todo el tiempo, pero que hasta ahora nota. No sabe cómo describir lo que ve, solo sabe que se ve hipnotizado. Atraído hacia esa luz, como una polilla a una lámpara. Makoto está tan concentrado que no nota que Rin se acerca, hasta que lo único que hay en su campo de visión es rojo y más rojo: El de sus ojos, el de su cabello, el del leve sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas.  
—¿Bien? —pregunta Rin, reventando la pequeña burbuja en la que Makoto se acababa de encerrar.  
—Rin… —dice Makoto, toma aliento y lo aparta con delicadeza—. Es cuestión de tiempo.

Por supuesto, Rin acepta su respuesta a regañadientes. Makoto cree escucharlo decir que solo lo hace "porque es su cumpleaños" y sonríe, mientras corre hacia donde está Haruka, quien está tomando varias fotos del océano, moviéndose de un lado a otro buscando el mejor ángulo.

.

Haruka quiere nadar, Rin se lo impide susurrándole algo al oído. El muchacho rebusca algo en una de las bolsas que ha traído con él, finalmente encuentra un sobre que le entrega a Rin.

—Espera —le dice Rin, saca algo de otra bolsa y lo pone en medio del pequeño círculo que los tres han formado: es una pequeña caja, rectangular y de color blanco. Incluso antes de abrirla, Makoto sabe que contiene, trata de no contener su emoción y mira a Rin, quien le dice—: sé que te va a gustar—. A Makoto no se le escapa el hecho de que ha hablado en primera persona, y procede a abrir la caja, para encontrar una colección de nueve _cupcakes_, los seis primeros, están decorados con diferentes motivos de animales, los últimos tres contienen un mensaje simple en inglés: "_Happy Birthday, Makoto_", cada palabra escrita en uno de ellos. Makoto mira fijamente los tres últimos, puede descifrar el mensaje: "Feliz cumpleaños, Makoto" y quiere leerlo en voz alta, mas no logra producir los sonidos adecuados y en vez de algo similar al perfecto inglés de Rin o a la pronunciación de nivel medio de Haruka, sólo logra producir un tartamudeo que provoca la risa del pelirrojo.

—Lo siento, no quería reírme —se excusa Rin—. ¿Has olvidado las clases que te di?  
—Pues… —Makoto no ha olvidado que Rin ha pasado noches enteras en su casa y fines de semana en la biblioteca, repitiendo sílaba tras sílaba, palabra tras palabra, sin éxito. A pesar de todo, le da crédito a Rin, porque al fin puede entender los textos que lee y escribir sin cometer muchos errores. Sus habilidades de escucha del habla inglesa mejoraron un poco, lamentablemente, su capacidad para hablar el idioma sigue siendo nula. Ha hecho todo lo que Rin le ha dicho: ha grabado su voz y luego la ha escuchado para corregir sus errores, ha empezado desde lo más fácil para luego centrarse en las partes más difíciles, a pesar de su esfuerzo, se ha estancado en algún punto.

—Rin —dice Haruka, en tono de reproche.  
—Lo sé, lo sé... —dice y chasquea la lengua, con fastidio—. Lo siento, Makoto.  
—Está bien. Ya sé que no soy bueno para el inglés, pero siempre te voy a tener para que me ayudes —responde Makoto, rascándose la nuca y sin mirar a nadie en particular, Rin tose y al fin Makoto lo mira— ¿Verdad?  
—Eh… —Rin hace una pausa muy larga, sintiendo que de repente está haciendo mucho calor—. Sí… Sí, sí… Claro… Ya vengo, voy a comprar algo para tomar —anuncia, poniéndose de pie y alejándose rápidamente, Makoto lo ve tropezar y se ríe. Sin decir nada, Haruka pone el sobre en el regazo de su amigo, cuando éste se da cuenta lo coge con la mano derecha, mientras con la otra le hace señas a Rin para que se apure.

Al lado de la caja blanca con los _cupcakes_ que le ha regalado Rin, hay una libreta con un diseño de una orca en la portada, está hecha de material reciclado; a Makoto le había llamado la atención unas semanas atrás. Cuando Makoto ve a Rin volver, con las bebidas en una bolsa plástica, una sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

—Una libreta… —comenta Rin, cuando se sienta.  
—No es cualquier libreta —responde Haruka—. Es de papel reciclado y tiene una orca —. Le enseña la libreta a Rin y luego la abre, mostrándole los diseños del interior—. Y venía con un esfero, gratis.  
—Por supuesto —dice Rin y tuerce su boca en un amago de sonrisa—. Quiero uno de esos… ¿Crees que tienen otros animales?  
—Claro que sí, tenían osos panda, koalas, perezosos, cocodrilos, tigres, elefantes… —Haruka continúa la lista como si no hubiese detectado el sarcasmo en la voz de Rin—…y tiburones —agrega al final y hay un brillo de triunfo en su mirada que hace que Rin quiera sacudirlo por los hombros.  
—De todas maneras —dice el joven—, es el regalo de Makoto—. Le quita la libreta a Haruka y se la entrega a Makoto, quien tiene su impasible sonrisa pintada en sus labios, Rin percibe una amenaza detrás de su simpática mirada y decide que por su propio bien, no va a discutir tanto con Haruka. Al menos por hoy.

.

Haruka le está tomando fotos a unos turistas que aprovechando el tibio día, han decidido visitar la playa, luego, le toma otra al guardia salvavidas que vigila que nadie entre al agua, a pesar del buen clima, el agua es engañosa, ése es el comentario que hace y Haruka reacciona con un gruñido, para luego darle la espalda al hombre y seguir caminando por la orilla.

Unos metros más allá, bajo una sombrilla de color amarillo, Makoto y Rin están sentados mirando atentamente a Haruka, preparados para evitar que salte intempestivamente al mar. Sin embargo, hasta ahora ni siquiera ha pensado en hacerlo, tal vez por consideración hacia Makoto o porque de verdad cree que el agua puede ser peligrosa durante esa época del año. La caja blanca de _cupcakes _descansa abierta al lado derecho de Makoto, quien está mordisqueando uno de ellos, el que tiene un diseño de un gato. Le ha ofrecido otro a Rin, quien ha sabido rechazarlo amablemente, aduciendo su ya conocida aversión a los dulces, después de varios ruegos de Makoto, ha aceptado un pedazo pequeño, que aún no ha terminado de comer y descansa en su mano izquierda.

—¿De verdad no te gusta? —le dice Makoto—. No debí forzarte.  
—¿Forzarme? —Rin bufa y le da un golpe suave en el brazo—. No te preocupes, ya lo termino —. Suspira antes de terminarse su porción de _cupcake_ en dos bocados, no muy grandes, después de todo la porción era pequeña. Trata de evitar que su rostro demuestre cualquier sensación de desagrado y se concentra en el ligero sabor a limón que nota en la masa, quizá pueda empezar a acostumbrarse a los dulces.  
—No tenías que hacer eso.  
—La verdad, no. Solo quise hacerlo. Y no están tan mal.  
—Tienes razón. Gracias, Rin.  
—Supongo que esperabas una fiesta…  
—No —interrumpe Makoto—. No esperaba una fiesta. Tampoco esperaba que se acordaran —. Se detuvo para tomar aliento, como preparándose para decir algo importante—. A decir verdad, cuando hablamos esta mañana, pensé que lo habías olvidado, luego cuando llegaste a mi casa...  
—Casa —repite Rin por lo bajo, es extraño escuchar a Makoto referirse a semejante lugar tan pequeño como una "casa".  
—Sí, casa —dice Makoto—. En fin, cuando llegaste a mi casa, asumí que era algo completamente diferente, habíamos dejado una de tus clases pendientes y pensé que habías venido para eso.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Makoto? —pregunta Rin, sinceramente sorprendido. Makoto no es de la clase de personas que dice lo que siente con facilidad, ni tiene pensamientos negativos. Cuando Rin piensa en Makoto, siempre viene a su mente la misma imagen del tipo sonriente, amable, cariñoso, con una sonrisa cálida como la del sol que caía sobre la arena en ese momento. Siempre piensa en la calma, la paz, la tranquilidad después de una tormenta, la suavidad de las olas mecidas por el viento y ése era Makoto. Quizá, detrás de la calma se esconde la misma tormenta y Rin piensa que no sabe qué va a hacer cuando la tormenta finalmente estalle. O quizá, esté equivocado y Makoto no sea calma y tampoco tormenta, tal vez Makoto sea un punto medio, en completo equilibrio entre los dos extremos. Sí, quizá sea eso, un punto medio, justo lo que Rin necesita para equilibrarse también. Se pregunta qué haría Makoto si le comunicara sus pensamientos.

—Sigo siendo yo —responde Makoto a la previa pregunta de Rin —. Solo que tengo diecinueve años y no sé qué hecho aún.

—Makoto… —Rin se mueve, ubicándose frente a él, en una posición similar a la de aquella mañana en la sala de Makoto—. Makoto… —repite y pone las manos sobre sus hombros, recordando que alguna vez, había sido el mismo Makoto quien le había dicho las palabras que necesitaba escuchar, Rin trata de buscar también las palabras, no encuentra las correctas y se decide por lo más simple—: No sabes todo lo que has hecho y todo lo que te queda por hacer.

Makoto ríe. Y Rin se sienta en la arena frente a él, aliviado. Se sorprende luego, cuando siente los brazos de Makoto cerrarse alrededor suyo en un fuerte abrazo. Balbucea algo antes de notar que Makoto está llorando y haciendo otro sonido que no logra identificar.

—Lo siento… —trata de decir, una de sus manos le da palmadas en la espalda a su compañero.

—No digas que lo sientes… —dice Makoto—. Gracias, Rin—. A Rin nunca le han dado las gracias tantas veces en menos de una hora y al darse cuenta que el sonido es de la risa de Makoto, responde al abrazo que éste le está dando. Luego le da una palmada en la espalda y se pone de pie, Makoto lo sigue sin decir palabra.

.

El mar está en calma, lo suficiente como para poder nadar. Haruka sabe que si intenta siquiera hacerlo, Makoto se lo impediría enseguida y no quiere ser una molestia para él justo en su cumpleaños. A pesar de todo, mete los pies en el agua y sigue tomando fotos, Rin comentaría que ya tiene demasiadas fotos del mar en su cámara y Haruka está seguro que respondería que _demasiadas _no son _suficientes_.

"_El mar es extraño"_, reflexiona Haruka, no le tiene miedo, pero siente que es algo superior a lo que él puede manejar, después de la experiencia durante su segundo año de secundaria, ha adquirido cierto respecto hacia el océano. Respeto mas no temor, jamás temor. Sabe que si le teme, puede perder el control y nunca podrá proteger a Makoto de la amenaza y es justo eso lo que ha querido hacer desde ese día, desde siempre.

Se voltea para ver al guardia salvavidas regañándolo por enésima vez, sin protestar, abandona el agua y se ubica en un lugar seguro en la arena. Le hace señas a un niño pequeño para que no se meta al agua, el pequeño le responde que _él lo acaba de hacer_ y a Haruka sólo se le ocurre responder "tú eres mucho más inteligente que yo" y el niño se aleja del agua enseguida. Haruka lo sigue con la mirada y se topa con la imagen de Makoto y Rin, éste último ha pasado un brazo sobre los hombros de Makoto y le revuelve el cabello mientras ríe, Makoto está inclinado en una posición incómoda, pero también está riendo y sólo por eso Haruka no regaña a Rin.

Rin levanta la cabeza y le hace señas a Haruka para que se acerque, Makoto al fin se suelta de su agarre y le da un codazo a su amigo, quien responde con una patada en actitud juguetona. Detienen su juego cuando Haruka llega a su lado, su cámara colgada alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta dirigiéndose a Rin, quien le responde con un encogimiento de hombros.

—No te preocupes—le dice Makoto, siempre sonriente, luego de una pausa inusualmente larga, agrega—: Ah, se me olvidaba, gracias, Haru.

Haruka parpadea varias veces, antes de registrar lo que Makoto acaba de decir. Ha tenido a su compañero a su lado desde que puede recordar y no concibe ningún momento de su pasado, presente o futuro sin que Makoto esté presente de alguna manera. Sin embargo, jamás deja de sorprenderse por cada cosa que hace. Como para comprobar lo que acaba de pensar, Makoto los abraza. A los dos. A Rin y a Haruka. Los rodea con sus brazos y los atrae hacia sí, sin dejar de farfullar palabras de agradecimiento. Haruka pasa su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Makoto, sorprendiéndose al rozar el brazo de Rin; es entonces cuando, en un impulso, también abraza a Rin y siente a Rin devolver el gesto.

Los tres se quedan así, durante un minuto en el que el tiempo parece haberse detenido y no existe nada más. Solo ellos tres: Haruka, Makoto y Rin. La quietud, la calma y la tormenta. El agua, la tierra y el fuego. Haruka sonríe, más para sus adentros que para los dos a su lado, se sacude suavemente y Makoto y Rin se apartan, un apacible viento soplando y alborotando sus cabellos, Makoto tirita y Rin le pasa el brazo sobre los hombros, acercándolo hacia él, su compañero dobla un poco las rodillas, para quedar a su altura.

—Usa esa cámara para algo útil, Nanase —dice Makoto, recibiendo miradas extrañadas por parte de los otros dos— Es lo que estás pensando, ¿verdad, Rin?

—Algo así —responde Rin—, pero con otras palabras.

—Ustedes no entienden el arte —murmura Haruka.

—Rin, tu cabello me hace cosquillas —se queja Makoto, al sentir la cabeza de Rin acercarse a la suya.

—_Deal with it!_ —responde Rin, Makoto no sabe qué quiere decir la frase pero comprende el mensaje: "¡Aguántate!".

Haruka levanta la cámara, en su lente enfoca la maraña de cabello rojo, revuelto por el viento y el cabello café, que no se ha movido de su lugar, a pesar de la brisa. Ajusta el lente, y en el fondo se ve la arena blanca, el mar azul y el cielo sin nubes.

—Haru, no podemos estar así para siempre —protesta Rin y Makoto concuerda con un quejido y una exclamación dirigida a Rin, tal vez refiriendose al viento que le alborota el cabello y le hace cosquillas en el rostro. Haruka no opina lo mismo, si pudiera, se quedarían así para siempre: los tres en una playa de blanca arena y pacíficas olas, no necesita nada más. Tal vez, lo único que cambiaría sería la posición de Makoto y Rin, que parece incómoda.

—Está bien —dice y ajusta el lente de nuevo.

Rin sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes, los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha formando una "V", Makoto hace el mismo símbolo con su mano izquierda y su sonrisa, aunque tímida, demuestra todo lo que siente y su amplitud anuncia que no va a desaparecer en lo que resta del día.

Tras escuchar el _clic _del obturador, Makoto no deja de sonreír, ha cumplido diecinueve y no ha hecho mucho, mas sabe que hasta ahora son diecinueve, tiene todo un mundo por delante y tiempo de sobra para enfrentarse a él. No hay problema, no está solo.

* * *

_Otras notas:_ -La expresión "Deal with it", que usa Rin, quiere decir eso mismo que piensa Makoto: "¡Aguántate!".

-El otro día estaba pensando en hacer una serie de one-shots en este "universo", luego pensé que eso implicaría escribir _ésa_ escena y no es que no me sienta capaz, solo sé que me pondría a llorar durante la escritura y no quiero eso. Aunque... Bueno, ¿tal vez resulte haciéndolo? Depende de la respuesta.

-¡Escribí más de 5 mil palabras! Muchos fragmentos hacen parte de un montón de análisis que estuve haciendo a los personajes durante un par de días que estuve sin mucho que hacer. Como conclusión, puedo decir que, después de leer _High Speed!_, las perspectivas respecto a estos personajes cambian. Si es para bien o para mal, depende de cada uno.

-Entre otras cosas, por pura curiosidad estuve averiguando los precios de los cuadernos de material reciclado, y son hermosos, pero son _bastante_ caros, casi el doble de un cuaderno del mismo tamaño y papel normal. ¡Ah! Cuaderno y libreta son lo mismo. "Libreta" me pareció más neutral.

_Editado el 06 de Octubre de 2014, para eliminar fallos y agregar detalles nimios. _


End file.
